Another Unit fic, but up for adoption
by Sunny132
Summary: As the title says, but the first chapter is up for you to change if you want, but theirs more information inside at the end. Plus warning, their is a little cursing.


Maybe I'm not meant to write.

Just look at my 'book'. There are a lot of spelling errors and grammar mistakes it could kill a man, and there are a bunch of plot holes! And not to mention I get off track easily, I don't have great imagination, it's only a few chapters in it, it doesn't have strong emotion in it, and I have horrible self-esteem.

Oops. I guess I should tell you who I am, sorry. My name is Minnow Wells, I am 10 years old, with my older sister who's out of the house most of the time on the weekends, our parents died when I was five, just when my sister turned 18... I don't want to talk about it.

I have tired looking grey eyes with dark black circles around them, I have short boyish hair, and I am 4 something inches tall. I'm short, I know, but do not look at me like a freak! I'm sick and tired of it.

Um, sorry about that, it's just... really bad experiences...

But I'll get you to what you want to read: How I accidentally ordered Hetalia units and my adventures with them.

And I don't even know what Hetalia is!

Chapter 1: What did I just order?

It was a cold day in Alaska, Anchorage's winter, where little kids dressed up warmly and played happily with their family and friends that are willing to go out with them. Fresh snow was out on the ground, ready to be played with, to be built into great things, or to go into a snow ball fight. Everyone was happy and around people it was amazingly warming against the chilly day.

All except for one little lonesome girl: me.

Why am I lonely? I bacicly have no family, but my sister, who goes out to work and sleeps all day when she gets off of work, but like a light switch turning on, she goes out partying like an animal, I have no friends, I have to teach my self because my idiotic fear of people, and the fact that our parents died five years ago... What a great life I have! *Sarcasm*

But I guess your wondering what I'm doing, right? No? I'll tell you anyway. I was in the middle of writing a poorly written book on my old laptop thinking how horrible it was, when a random ad popped up. It says:

'CONGRATULATIONS! YOU HAVE WON FREE HETALIA UNITS! Your delivery will come to 3-4 bisnuss days'

I blinked, looked at the ad again, and blinked a second time. What just happened? I thought confused and a little frightened. Thinking for a minute on what happened I shook my head and closed the ad thinking nothing of it. I went back staring at my poorly written story.

Worst. Mistake. Of. My. Life.

**THREE DAYS LATER**

I woke up to loud banging on the front door. Oh God, please tell me it's not a person, but some random wild animal needing food, I preyed with pure terror in my eyes while going to the door.

I took a shaky breath and delicately opened the door, like it might shatter at my touch. When I did that, the pounding stopped and there was a tall man wearing a mint colored suit with the words 'flying mint bunny' on his hat covering his curly brown hair.

I stiffened physically at the preseasons of another human being. The tall intimidating man looked at me with sweet eyes and asked me with a low, calming voice knowing that I was triffid of him, " Hi there sweetie, does a Miss Minnow live here?"

Why did he wanted to know? "Yes..." I said in a barely hearing whisper.

He smiled and asked with the same low, calming voice, "Could you go get her?"

My throat was tight that I could barely breath and I squeaked. "Why?"

Rainy (from his name tag) sighed softly and answered, "Because she has a package" He stepped to the side and reviled a tall wooden crate.

I blinked wondering when I ordered something and whispered, "That's m-me..."

This time Rainy blinked and said questioningly, "Your Minnow?" I silently nodded. Then he chuckled, saying something under his breath. Probably how I look like a 4th grader. He held out a digital clipboard and a pen thing for the board.

I was about to take a step back, shut the door, run to my room, and call my sister to come home from whatever place she was, but I just signed the board with curiosity as to what was in the crate. Then Rainy asked if I wanted him to bring in the crate, I thought for a moment. Mom told me to never let a stranger into the house or answer the door, but I already broke a rule so why not another?

I nodded silently again and stepped aside for the tall man.

Rainy smiled after he was done putting that big butt crate in the living room and said goodbye, but not after saying there might be more coming.

After the delivery man left, I looked at the box closely to see that their was a thick book on top of it. Why me? I sighed and left to get a ladder in the basement.

When I got back to the room, I put the ladder up, climbed it, grabbed the book, and climbed down the ladder nearly falling off.

Once when I stable grown with shaky legs, I looked at the heavy book.

MATTHEW WILLAMS: User guide and manual.

What?

Leafing through the pages I stopped at the length part. What is this talking about? Length as in how tall he is? No that can't be it, it's already there... What does it mean Canada's not a big country for no reason?

I sighed, I'll ask my sister later.

After I was done giving my self a headache, I continued through the book with great difficulty. When I was done, my headache worsened ten fold, putting my fingers on my template rubbing the gently to relief any pain I could, I looked at the tall crate with a puzzled look while thing there might be a real person in there. No, there couldn't be! That would be silly... or for a better word, disturbing.

Just to satisfy my curiosity, I decided to go with the hockey game.

I walked to the T.V and turned it on, turning the volume down, went to a random game channel thing (you can tell how smart I am), and turned up the volume up that the speakers could burst in any second, and hid behind a couch just in case.

Seconds after I hid, loud banging could be heard with yelling to 'let me out!', then after a second someone busted through the crate with ease, and ran straight to the T.V.

… HOLY MOTHER FUCKING SHIT HOLE! WHAT THE FUCKING HELL JUST HAPPEPED?!

I remained hiding in my spot, shocked that I would use that language in my head, and that a real, and I repeat REAL person just... wreaked out of... wait... a-a PERSON? NOOOOOOOOOOO!

My sight had tiny black dots around it until those black dots consumed my vision, leaving me to pass out, but not until I heard a gasp of surprise.

Why me?

* * *

Hello! This was just an idea I thought of, if you want to write my/ soon to be your story, feel free, but please give me credit and let me know. Plus if you could add this in, little innocent Minnow learning about her body changing and that funny reaction in what the characters might act, plus sex question or where baby's come from, that would bring joy to me, because I was trying that, but chickened out. You can change it anyway you want, but please let Minnow's fear of people, other then family, in. That's all I'm asking for, and I hope you enjoy writing you story. Plus this was my first time I tryed to write in this fandom.


End file.
